


Who's Really the Villain Here?

by Blue_Issues



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, But still very ambiguous, Drabble, Established Relationship, Explosions, Heavy Angst, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Karl Jacobs, Hurt No Comfort, I think that covers it, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Karl is also very morally grey, M/M, Morally Ambiguous Character, Reincarnated Dream, Sympathetic Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Tales From The SMP references, Time Travelling Karl Jacobs, broken relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29569077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Issues/pseuds/Blue_Issues
Summary: Dream has rigged the SMP to blow. Karl is there to talk him down.But things are never that simple.Not when it comes to them.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Karl Jacobs
Comments: 1
Kudos: 93





	Who's Really the Villain Here?

**Author's Note:**

> I actually write angst more often than smut, so here's a little angst drabble! :)

Karl hesitated before the door in front of him. He knew what he had to do, but he really didn’t want to. He wanted to believe that things could go back to the way they once were, but that wasn’t reasonable. If he wanted things to stop, he should’ve said something the moment he saw the light drain from Dream's eyes - when the first war broke out. But he had been distracted, dealing with his own things, and figured Dream could deal with it on his own.

It was extremely stupid for him to think that.

Of course Dream had become obsessed with making sure the community he built didn’t fall apart. He had already seen one fall right before his very eyes...

Karl had tried in his own way to stop the collapse of society, traveling through time to observe and learn. Dream knew about his abilities, (his couldn’t he?) but rarely commented on the fact that he was traveling.

Karl took a deep breath and walked through the door. In the front and center of the room, Dream stood, watching the button in front of him with emotionless eyes. Karl gulped. He hated seeing Dream with those eyes. They never meant good things. The situation they were in was far too familiar. Flashes of Wilbur consumed his mind. Dream had rigged everything to blow. _Everything_.

“What are you doing?” Karl tried to keep his voice steady, but it hadn’t worked as well as he wanted it to. Dream's head snapped towards him, eyes swirling with so many emotions it was impossible to tell what was what.

“What do you mean?” Dream tilted his head, voice calm and collected even if Karl knew he wasn’t.

“Dream...” Karl trailed off, not knowing how to console his... lover? Were they still together? He wasn’t sure.

“Yes, Karl?” Dream’s voice cracked, revealing how he truly felt. They might not be together anymore, it was still unclear, but Karl still knew how to read him like a book. The tenseness in his shoulders, the eye twitching, the way he bit his lip. Dream was lost. 

“Please don’t.” Karl cringed at how pathetic his voice sounded. He was scared, he’d admit it, but he wanted to sound strong. To maybe lead Dream back to what he used to be. Karl shuddered as Dream began laughing. He hated the new laugh. It was so... maniacal. Dream's old laugh brought Karl joy. His new one sent chills down his spine.

“Why?” Karl opened his mouth, but Dream continued before he could speak. “Why should I? What happens if I leave this room with you? Everything continues to crumble before me? Wars continue to spark every month _without fail_?” Dream gripped his hair, pacing in front of the button. “No. I fucking refuse. I refuse to watch people tear themselves apart again. I can’t watch any more fucking betrayals.”

“We can figure this out! This isn’t the only way to fix things!” Karl was getting desperate. He could see Dream’s hands twitch towards the button.

“You don’t get to say that to me!” Karl stumbled back, hitting the wall. Tears pricked at his eyes. He didn’t like Dream yelling. “You fucking watched as my village collapsed in on itself. You watched me die!”

“I couldn’t stop it!” Karl couldn’t make eye contact. He felt sick just thinking about it. Watching Dream or Cornelius at the time, die was one of his worst memories. One that would stick with him through it all. “You know how time travel works.”

“That’s not-“

“I didn’t want you to die, Dream! I didn’t want your husband to be blamed! I didn’t want you to turn into a ghost that couldn’t be seen just to watch everyone die! But the way time travel works wouldn’t allow me to stop it.” Dream shook his head, tears flowing down his face. 

“...I wish you never told me you time traveled. I wish I never knew that you were there when I died. I wish I never loved you.” Karl slid down the wall, his legs not being able to hold him as Dream chewed him out.

“I know you’re better than this, Dream,” Karl said, barely above a whisper.

“You know nothing of me.” Dream snarled as he readied his hand to hit the button. Karl watched as Dream took a deep breath, eyes meeting his. “We were never meant to be.” Karl couldn’t move as the room was filled with the light of explosions.

Everything was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Was this any good? I can't tell.  
> Maybe?  
> Idk.


End file.
